<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day to day by Fruitlessandjuiceless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205796">Day to day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitlessandjuiceless/pseuds/Fruitlessandjuiceless'>Fruitlessandjuiceless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Trans Character, Trans Fox Mulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitlessandjuiceless/pseuds/Fruitlessandjuiceless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short glimpse into one night of mulders life. Oh and, obviously mulder's trans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Mulder Literary Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day to day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The buzzing of the florescent lights, occasional churning of pipes, and some very faint echoes of footsteps on the floors above were the only sounds to be heard in the basement office currently occupied only by one sleeping man. This man in particular had been asleep for around five  hours, four and a half later than he intended to be, when a ringing awoke him. Startled but sleepy, he lifted his head from atop his folded arms and fumbled for the phone on his desk. As he brought the cold plastic to his ear, his eyes swayed to the clock next the receiver; and read, much to his discontent, the time of 1:47 AM.</p>
<p>"Mulder" he mumbled, vaugely focused on the call at hand. </p>
<p>Before he could even give thought to the nature of a phonecall to his office at almost 2 in the morning. Mulder, almost on instinct, drew a hand down to his ribs and stuck his fingers under the bottom hem of his binder, adjusting it through the thin fabric of his shirt.</p>
<p>"can I help you?" He asked, a bit impatient this time. "hello?" he continued after a lengthy pause.</p>
<p>"guess it was just a wake up call then..." Mulder clicked the handset back into place and rubbed his face in his hands, sighing as he began to fully wake up. </p>
<p>Weighing up his comfort and health, in a completely quick and informal way; he leant down to his bag, grabbed his sweatshirt and stumbledly tiredly out the office. On his way back from the men's room, this time walking with slightly more energy, he now clutched his shirt, tie, and binder by his side. </p>
<p>After stepping briefly back into the stale air of the office for his bag, Mulder continued on to the car park, hoping for at least a little sleep in his own home tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep in his second sleep of the night, Mulder almost slept right through the knocking on his door. Unfortunately, he didn't. </p>
<p>Once again both rising and shining, he opened his eyes and stared groggily around his apartment. </p>
<p>"Hello!!!" came the voice at the door again </p>
<p>"Just a second!" he shouted back as he grasped around the floor for his binder. With surprising ease, he pulled both his binder and a t shirt on, and stumbled to the door. </p>
<p>"oh, it's you." Stood leaning against his doorframe was one rather upset looking Scully.<br/>
"Mulder what are you doing?"<br/>
"is it not obvious?" he murmed as he gestured lazily to his dirty t shirt, boxers and general scruffy look.<br/>
"it certainly is Mulder, but that doesn't stop it being midday? Nor does your state of being asleep stop our flight that leaves in 40 minutes" </p>
<p>Taking a few moments to process, Mulder could only look vaguely surprised at Scully as she started impatiently at him.<br/>
Just as she opened her mouth to continue, he responded, "five minutes."<br/>
And shut the door. </p>
<p>Back in his bedroom; Mulder rummaged around in his cupboards, filling an overnight bag with shirts, ties, binders and boxers. Before locating a packer, shirt and suit for the day ahead. </p>
<p>Not even 4 minutes after slamming the door on Scully, Mulder reopened the door, somehow now looking as groomed and ready as ever. </p>
<p>"you never fail to amaze me... " Scully smirked as she began walking away down the stairs. </p>
<p>"..... and you never fail to awake me." mulder replied somewhat grumpily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>